Book 1: Out of Air
by TheTurk95
Summary: This is a little writing experiment. What happens when I, an ordinary teenager in high school gets involved with some inter dimensional travel thanks to everyones favorite fictional trickster. Rated M for language and sexual content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Book 1: Out of Air

**Disclaimer**: I don't own A:TLA, it belongs to Mike and Bryan. This story isn't making me money so please don't sue me. I also go this idea form a story I read called Cause and Mass Effect, go read it if you haven't already.

'High school blows doesn't it? At least it does for me, and being a nerd/geek doesn't help either. It seems that nerds are always treated as outcasts no matter what. Of course you have some other nerd friends and that is great. But having to be laughed at and picked on sucks. I always wished I could get out of the world as it is today, like into one of the universes of the many nerd shows I love. The main one I would have to choose would be the Avatar universe. I would love to have the ability to air-bend the people that I hate into the atmosphere. But I can't, I have to keep on keeping on with the high school b.s I have to everyday.' Those were the last words I told my self before I feel asleep, or what I thought was sleep.

Dang, my head hurts something fierce. I should get out of bed and get some Tylenol. I wasn't accustomed to waking up with headaches. I assumed this is what a hangover would feel like but I have never had enough beer to get me drunk. The only time I drank was when I was in Europe and that wasn't very often.

I felt really cold, maybe I had left my A/C on a to low of a temperature. I usually kept it at 60 degrees fahrenheit and blast the air. Man it was a chore to get my eyes open. I opened my eyes to get out of my bed and I couldn't believe what I saw and what I felt.

It was snow. Wait, snow in the middle of summer in New England? I got up and looked around and saw a plain field of snow all around me. To the east I saw some mountains and to the west I saw some black smoke.

What the hell?

Okay, maybe I'm dreaming. I pinch my arm. Fuck that hurt. Okay, perhaps I am not dreaming. What the hell is going on? There's gotta be a logical explanation for this, right?

I guessed that I might as well go and find the source of the smoke that shot out against the clear blue sky. Judging by the suns position in the sky it couldn't have been any later than 9 AM.

It felt like it was a little bit under freezing. I knew even with my ability to keep myself form getting to cold, that I was gonna get sick if I didn't make to the source of what I assumed was a fire

I ran toward the source of the smoke. It didn't seem like it could be more than 2 miles way and I had no idea of what I would find once I arrived at my destination. I was about a mile away from when I started to make out what looked like a village with what I assumed were igloos. What the hell was this village doing in the middle of a frozen tundra? It didn't matter to me anyway, maybe they had something to get me warm because my fingers were starting to turn purple and it felt like they would fall off any minute.

It was another ten minutes until I got to the the village. It was surrounded by a low, roughly circular snow wall, broken up by a snow watchtower, Inside were eight residential tents, arranged semi circularly around a communal fire pit. A giant igloo hugged the east wall, while a handful of smaller units clustered the north wall. Outside, to the right of the entrance, was a small igloo structure that I assumed served as the village outhouse. I entered through a non-gated entrance. Holy shit this wall was big, it made the snow sculptures I made back home look like child's play.

"I got find a doctor of some sort" I said looking at my purple fingers, "if I want to keep my fingers and toes." I walked up to a group of kids who couldn't be more than 9 or 10. They were having a snowball fight, I guess there wasn't much else to do in this place.

"Hey, guys, do you know were I can find a doctor." The kids all turned to me and all froze in place and looked scared out of their minds. I wasn't really surprised that they were shocked, and I was wearing shorts and a Star Wars t-shirt in freezing weather conditions. Not something they were probably accustomed to seeing in this frozen tundra.

"Who are you?" One of the kids finally asked. I could sense the fear and uncertainty in his voice.

I had to pick my next words very carefully. One wrong word would probably find me at the bottom of a icy grave. "I am a traveler, that's all I can say." Granted I wasn't lying, that was really all I knew about the situation I was in.

"What is your name?" another one asked. Well I guess I could tell them my name, it wouldn't make much of a difference anyway. Then again I didn't really know them so I just told them the first thing that popped into my head.

"My name is Zero." Really? Zero? That's what I came up with? I guess playing a poorly emulated Mega Man X on my MacBook before sleep stayed with me. Well fuck, looks like I have an alias while I am here that I have to go with. "Can you guys just please get someone to help me?" The kids looked more scared than before. One of them opened their mouth for what I assumed was gonna to be for calling for someone to help. Oh how wrong I was.

"HELP, THERE IS A WEIRD STRANGER HERE!" one of them screamed and all the kids booked it. Oh fucking great, time to run. I looked around for a place to run to. There weren't many options. I have no idea where I am or where I should run. So I just ran toward the gate I came in through.

"Hey, you, stop, don't make me hurt you!" I hear a voice say. Wait that voice sounds so familiar, but why? No it couldn't be. Before I could turn around to see the person behind of the voice, some metal object hit me in the back of the head. I fell to the ground and blacked out.

VVVVV

God dammit, I woke up with another massive headache. I really hoped this wouldn't become a habit. I felt a throbbing at the back of my head, I tried to reach for the back of my head to see if I was bleeding in any way, but I couldn't move my hands. I opened my eyes I looked down and saw that I was sitting in a chair. My wrists and feet were covered in ice so that I couldn't move them. I was in a dark tent, not much was in it, just a makeshift fireplace and a few animal pelts on the floor. These weren't any animals that I knew there was some sort of polar bear thing.

"For fuck sake what am I doing here. How is any of this possible? This dream must be really persistent."

"It is not a dream." a voice called out from the shadows. That voice, it was distinct like I had heard it before. A towering figure stepped out from the shadows. He had long black hair and was wearing his dark green armor, in his right hand he was wielding the Chitauri Scepter, the Tesseract glowed a beautiful light blue. Wait what the fuck was _he _doing here. Of all the people that I thought I would see in a place like this, Loki was the last person I would expect to see in a frozen tundra in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere. This I knew wasn't real, I wasn't _that _crazy.

"Loki? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, so you know who I am. Good, it will save me the time of explaining." he said with a narrow smile

"Yeah I know who you are but why you are here I don't know."

"I am here to tell you where you are." he said "You are in a different universe than your own."

"What do you mean a different universe?" I had a good idea of where this was going with this.

"You are in a different place in space and time. This universe is not like the one you or I are from. Now," he said gesturing to the glowing blue gem on his staff. "Do you know what this is?"

"That's the cosmic cube, you used it to travel from your dimension to earth to enslave the human race."

"Exactly," he said "It is this little device which allows me to move between different universes."

"So Loki what does all this inter-dimesional stuff have to do with me being here with my ankle and wrists covered with ice?" I ask

"Ah, well it is simple really I put you here because it thought it would be fun to see what a human from your universe would fare in this universe."

"This is a experiment to you? Some sick game you're playing?"

"Well yes," Loki said with a mischievous grin "Do you remember what my name is?"

"Of course I do" I told him somewhat put off a little bit by the absurdity of the question "you're Loki."

"You are some-what correct, but what is my full name?"

Then it hit me, this is _Loki _I was talking to the _God_ of mischief, his main goal in life was to screw with people. "You are Loki God of mischief."

"Precisely, so you can not be really surprised that I am putting you in this universe for my amusement."

"No I guess I can't" I said looking at my feet knowing he was probably capable of doing a lot worse. "So what universe is the one I am in now called?"

"This universe is the Avatar: The Last Airbender universe, a universe created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko for the entertainment of people in your world. Everything you have seen happen in the show will happen before your eyes."

"Wait," I asked kind of confused and excited at the same time "everything I have seen in the show is going to happen for real?"

"Yes but you will not be watching from a distance, I put you here for a reason, you need to join with the Avatar since you have knowledge of what is ahead he is gong to need this knowledge."

"But that doesn't make sense, I know Aang defeats Fire Lord Ozai anyway without my help."

"That is not the point, I need you to join Aang and his friends to see if this little experiment of mine can be called a success"

"Alright so where do I find Aang and the others?" I ask

"Aang has not been found yet, as for the others I am sure you have already meet Sokka and his boomerang." he said with a slight grin. I freaking knew, it the person who was yelling at me was Sokka. That's why his voice sounded so familiar and he threw the thing that hit me which is what probably knocked me unconscious. "Everything else will play out in time just like it does in the show."

"So can you get me out of this little situation I am in?" I said nodding toward my hands and feet.

"No, I am afraid I cannot help you, it would make the game of mine no fun for me."

"Perfect. So now what do I do? I can't really do anything right now in the position I'm in now."

"You need to wait" He said "everything else will come with time. Trust me." It's not like I had a choice in the matter. I wouldn't trust Loki with a sandwich, let alone my well being.

I heard footsteps outside of the tent and some people talking. Great, it looks like I am gonna have some company soon.

"Well," Loki said with a grin "it looks like you are about to have some visitors so I should be on my way." He taped his staff on the ground and the vanished into the air. "Great, just great." I said. Now I had to wait for someone come in here and interrogate me to see if I was a Fire Nation spy.

VVVVV

A man walked into the tent he seemed, to be around the age of 45 or 50. He had brown hair and a kinda ponytail thing and had a think chinstrap beard. He looked familiar but I couldn't pinpoint exactly what his name was or who he was. He came up to me and knelt before me so that we were at eye level. He seemed determined to get an answer out of me by any means necessary.

"Who are you and what do you want with our tribe?" well he got straight to the point didn't he?

"I don't want any trouble with you or your tribe. All I know is I woke up in the middle of this place and came to get help before I froze to death." Telling him that I came form another dimension probably would have gotten me killed right then and there.

He looked at me confused "Yes you were wearing some particularly weird clothes that I had never seen before. They didn't seem to be for the conditions we live in."

"Speaking of clothes" I said suddenly realizing that I was wasn't wearing the clothes I was before. I was now wearing a blue robe and black pants. This is what most of the people in the water tribe wore. "Why did you give me these?"

"We didn't do it out of kindness" he said firmly "we did it to keep you alive so that we could get answers from you about what you want with us."

"Oh, fantastic you're keeping me alive to be interrogated."

"Yes and if you do not tell us what we want to know we will send you back out into the snow will the clothes you came here with."

"Okay before I answer any of your questions can I ask you one thing and then I will give you all of the information I have."

He looked at me with slanted eyes " Okay I will answer one question for you." he said sternly.

"What is you name?" I had to figure out who this guy was. It would help me get an idea of where I was and who this guy was.

He has a confused look on his face. "Why would you ask me such a thing?"

"It's just something I want to know, you said you would answer my question."

He seemed put off by what I was asking him but then reluctantly said "I am Hakoda, chief of the Southern Water Tribe." Oh fuck, now I remember were I knew this guy from. He was Sokka and Katara's father, one of the greatest warriors in the Southern Water Tribe. Well at least now I knew who he was and with the knowledge I had, I could probably get myself out of this predicament I was in. Probably pulling the "I know your family card" would be a good place to start.

"Ah, you're Katata and Sokka's father." I said calmly. Hakoda's eyes shot wide with surprise. Well then, that got a reaction out of him. "How...do you know that?"

"There's a lot that I know about you, more than you could believe. I know your wife Kya was killed by a fire nation raid because she sacrificed herself to save Katara who is the only water bender in this tribe. And," I said looking at my ice covered hands. "that is probably how you got this ice around my hands and feet."

Hakoda looked absolutely stunned by what I had told him, but suddenly his surprised turned to anger. He grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me toward him. I could see the fire in his eyes as He pulled me in.

"Who gave you this information?" he growled at me.

Surprisingly I was able to remain calm and respond with "No one did I just know." I guess now I might as well tell him that I wasn't from his world. "I am not from your world, I know what is going to happen before you can see it happening and I was sent here to help someone." Hadoka looked absolutely shit faced.

"Now," well I only have one chance to play the "Other worldly powers" card so I might do it now "you can either let me go and let me help the people I was sent here to help or, I will bring some other world power down on your head." Hakoda let go of me with a shocked look on his face. I lent back into my chair and waited for an answer. It took him a while to let all of what I said sink in.

With a reluctant sigh he said "Fine, I will let you go." Wow, I was surprised that that card actually worked. "On one condition."

"Okay what is it?" I ask him, relived that he was going to let me leave here alive.

"You will be under the constant watch of my son, Sokka. I don't want you pulling any tricks on any of the villagers while you are here."

"Wait, _Sokka_ is your idea of someone to keep me in line." laughing at the sheer irony of the idea.

"Well yes I don't really have another option besides my daughter Katara. Maybe I'll just have them both watch you."

"Oh good I have babysitters, this is gonna be fun." I said with a little smirk.

"Don't underestimate my daughter she is like you said, a waterbender."

"Don't worry I won't and I don't."

"Alright let met get you out of these ice restraints." he said grabbing some sort of blunt object I had never seen before.

"Is this gonna hurt?" I said kinda scared a little breaking this ice would break off my hands completely.

"No it won't." Hakoda said with a smile.

Fuck, this _was_ gonna hurt.

**Yea I'm done with my little experiment. It is gonna get a lot better once I actually get into the storyline of the actual show but I needed a springboard for the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Book 1: Out of Air

**Disclaimer**: I don't own A;TLA, it belongs to Mike and Bryan. This story isn't making me money so please don't sue me. I also go this idea form a story I read called Cause and Mass Effect, go read it if you haven't already.

"AHHHH FUCK!" I screamed as I shook my wrists up and down to try and shake away the pain. "THAT HURT LIKE HELL!"

"Sorry if I hurt you," Hakoda said with a small grin putting down the club he used to smash the ice from my hands "I didn't mean to cause you any harm."

"Yeah, of course you didn't" I said sarcastically. "Well, what happens now?"

"Now, you are going to meet my son Sokka who will be my eyes and ears while you are here."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure we already meet." I said rubbing the back of my head. "Where is he now?"

"He is on a fishing trip with his sister right now but they should be back shortly. I will have them come and get you when they arrive." Wait, a fishing trip? That meant Katara and Sokka were about to find Aang if they already hadn't while I was being held captive. That also meant Zuko was nearby with his Uncle Iroh looking for the Avatar to regain his honor.

"I have to go now and check on the village." Hakoda said heading toward the entrance of the tent "I have been talking to you long enough. You can make this tent into your home for now, until we find out what to do with you."

"Thanks I won't be any trouble to you or your villages people."

"Good, because if you do," he said looking over his shoulder "I will not be afraid to kill you." and then he left the tent. Well fuck that was scary. I knew he could to; he wasn't the leader of Southern Water Tribe for nothing. I went to one of the pelts on the floor. It looked like a polar bear but smaller. I lied down on the pelt and let out a sigh.

"What am I gonna do until Katara and Sokka find Aang?"

"You can always talk to me." That voice again, he was back. I sat up to find none other than my friend from another dimension, Loki, sitting in the very chair I was just confined to.

"Oh yes how could I forget about you? Have you come back to mess with space an time some more?"

"Not exactly," he said, "I'm here to help you."

"Oh great the God of Mischief wants me to help me." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"Well I can see why you wouldn't," he laughed "but why do you think I would put you here if I didn't want you to succeed."

"Because you are you."

"Well then I guess you don't want these." He reached behind the chair and pulled out what, at first, looked like gloves.

"Ohhh gloves, what a great help those will be. I can keep my hands warm while I'm being burned alive."

"These aren't just any gloves," he said. The gloves then started to glow blue then out of nowhere electricity started coming out of the blue center of the glove. "Is that what I think it is?" I said pointing at the gloves.

"These are Equalists gloves used in the future of this universe in the Legend of Korra time," he said handing them over to me. "Since you can't bend yourself, you should at least have something to even the odds." I put one of the gloves on and it started to spark, oh hell yes this was going to be awesome.

"Well that's cool." I said amazed at the power I was wielding in my hand.

"Consider it a gift," he said with a smirk.

"So is that all you came to give me?" I asked

"No, there is another thing I would like to give you before you have to go and meet the Avatar."

"Wait, Aang has been found and is now in the village?"

"Yes, and soon you will be meeting him and you will be off on your journey with the," he then gestured to make air quotes with his fingers "GAang" I heard a loud boom outside that nearly made me jump.

I got up and stuck my head out the tent; in the sky there was a ball of light falling from the sky. Uh oh, that's the flare from the boat that Aang and Katara activated that leads Zuko right to the village. I put my head back into the tent and turned to Loki.

"Great it looks like Zuko is coming to get his prize."

"Well," Loki said looking toward the tent flap "looks like it is my time to leave." he then reached into his robe pocket and grabbed something. He threw it in my direction and I caught it. I looked down it was a pack of Marlboro cigarettes and a Zippo lighter with an Ace of Spades design. "What the hell are you giving me these for?" I asked me somewhat confused by the gesture "I don't smoke."

"Believe me," he said smiling "you are going to need something to calm your nerves. And don't worry you won't get addicted."

"That's good I wouldn't want to get addicted."

"Well then, it's time for me to go and for you to start doing something useful. Don't worry we will be in touch." he said giving me a grin. He taped his staff on the ground and with a flash of light he was gone.

"So," I said looking down at my sparking Equalists gloves "It begins."

VVVVV

I put on my gloves and slipped the cigarettes and lighter into the pocket of my robe. I let out a deep breath before exiting the tent. "Time to face the villagers." I sighed.

I walked out of the tent and looked up at the sky. It was a gorgeous orange color; it looked like the sun was about to set. 'I wonder what time it actually is here' I thought to myself. As I walked out I saw the villagers gathered around one of the gates to the village. I walked up to the back of the group to see what was going on.

And then I saw him, Aang, and his blue arrow air nomad tattoos. Wow I am actually seeing the Avatar for real not just on TV like usual, but he was standing maybe 30 feet from me.

But that wasn't the most intriguing thing I saw, the thing that caught my eye the most was Katara. I can see now why Aang fell in love with her the first time he saw her she was absolutely beautiful. She had beautiful blue eyes almost as blue as the ocean itself, her hair was a dark brown and her trademark "hair loopies" fluttered in the wind.

"You happy now, there goes my one chance at becoming a Watebender!" she yelled at her grandmother as she stormed off. Maybe I should go talk to her and introduce myself, now seems as good a time as any since tomorrow would be when Zuko would actual attack the village.

I followed her out to the shore of the snowfield over looking the sea and hid behind a mound of snow. She stood there for a while and then broke down on to her knees and began to cry. I watched for a while and let her cry probably would not of been the best thing to scare her in such a vulnerable state. I slowly walked up behind her I stood there for a minute and then I decided to say hello.

"Hello" I said wondering what here reaction would be. She looked backward at me with wide eyes.

"My name is-" before I could finish my sentence I felt something grab my ankle and hoist me in the air upside down. I looked at me ankle and saw what looked like a tentacle made of water wrapped around my ankle. Standing before me was Katara who I guessed was holding me suspended like a rag-doll. "Is that how you treat all your guests?" I asked. I was then moved closer to Katara so that my face was mere centimeters from hers.

"Who are you?" she growled

"You didn't let me finish."

"I could just drown you right now if you don't tell me who you are and what your doing here."

"My name is Zero, how or why I am here is still something I don't know." I wasn't going to tell her that I was from another dimension and that a God named Loki put me here to help the Avatar defeat the fire lord. That probably would have gotten me killed by Katara right then and there. "Your father said that I was supposed to be watched by you and your 'not so bright' brother Sokka. Now can you please put me back on the ground before I pass out from all the blood rushing to my head?"

"Why in the world should I trust you?" Crap how was I gonna get here to put me down. I then noticed the necklace that she was so very found of.

"I know were you got that necklace, it was your mothers." she looked like she had just seen a ghost "What did you say?"

"It was your mothers she gave it you and it is the only thing you have left of your mothers after the Fire Nation killed her." I felt myself be turned back upright and let gently on the ground. "How did you know that?"

I got up and I dusted myself off "I will tell you exactly what I told your father I know many things, I know you just found an Airbender in the water not long ago and your idiot brother just banished him from your village." Katara's eyes went wide with shock. I couldn't help but smile at her reaction, it was actually quite fun to see peoples reaction to me telling them I knew very little thing about there lives.

"Okay so you know that, but what else do you know?" Well since she doesn't know yet I might as well drop the Avatar bombshell.

"That _boy _you found in the iceberg is the Avatar." Katara's jaw almost hit the ground.

"The _Avatar_?!" she said

"Yes," I said "he is the Avatar and it is up for me, you and your brother to help him along his journey, it is our destiny."

"Do you know how crazy that sounds, he is just a kid he can't be the Avatar!"

"You have to trust me Katara, I know you just met me but I have to help you guys through this. I have information that can help end this war for good but I need your help. " Katara looked at me with questioning eyes. I really hope she believed me and would be willing to let me help her. "I can also help you avenge your mother."

The mention of her mother made Katara's eyes go wide again "Okay I will help you help us. But on one condition"

"There seems to be a lot of those when it comes to your family." I said

"You make sure nothing happens to my brother or Aang if you know something bad will happen to them you have to stop it before it happens." I thought about what she just said, I couldn't keep everything that was gonna happen to Aang from not happening, some of it was pivotal to him fulfilling what it meant to be the Avatar. He needed to get shoot by lighting in Book 2 but that was a long ways away. So I told a lie.

"Believe me I won't let anything happen to them." I said "Now we have to go back to the village before the Fire nation gets there." Katara seemed scared.

"You mean the Fire Nation is coming to attack the village?"

"Yes they are so come on we have to go now!" I said starting to run back toward the village. Katara stood frightened on the spot.

"Comon," I yelled, "Aang will be there" As I said that Katara seemed to perk up and started running with me toward the village.

VVVVV

We got back to the village with impeccable timing. It was about to be when Zuko's ship arrived, I could tell because I saw Sokka in his water tribe war paint standing on the wall trying to look bad-ass. There was a loud sound and the ground started to shake. Zuko's ship was almost here.

"Katara, get everyone inside NOW!" I yelled. Katara nodded and ran toward the villagers to get them to safety. Through the fog I could begin to see the outline of the Fire Nation ship. Holy shit was it big.

Katara was rounding up villagers when I heard a child wailing. I looked toward the source of the voice and there was a kid who had fallen down and was right in the path of the cracking ice. I ran toward the kid and picked him up right before the ice crack reached him. I put the kid down next to one of the tents.

"Thanks for saving me mister." The kid said.

"No problem kid, go inside until someone says it's safe to come out." I turned around soon enough to here Katara yell "Sokka! Get out of the way!" I looked up to the wall to see Sokka in the shadow of the giant ship, still not giving an inch. The kid may have been crazy but I had to admire his unwillingness to back down.

The boat hit the wall and Sokka slid down the wall on a mound of snow, still not breaking his warrior stance. He stopped sliding as the ship stopped. The sound of steam hissing came from the ship.

Everyone had come outside to see the giant ship that had almost destroyed their village. The kid I had saved came to my side and started holding my hand. I couldn't help but smile how cute it was that I was the one he was using to help him cope with his fear.

The front of the ship started to open up. Sokka was about to be crushed but managed to jump out of the way in time before being flattened like a pancake. The kid who was holding my hand started squeezing it harder.

Then three people moved out of the entrance of the ship. Leading them was none other then Zuko, I could tell because of his evident scar on the left side of his face. He and his two other Fire Nation soldiers made there way down the ramp of the ship followed by three more behind them.

This was the time that Sokka rushed up the ramp to attack Zuko. I knew what was going to happen to him but it was to funny not to witness myself. With two kicks Zuko disarmed Sokka and kicked him off the side of the ramp. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Sokka legs wiggling out of the snow. All of the other villagers gasped with fear.

Zuko walked up to the group of villagers carefully examining them.

"Where are you hiding him?" He asked. No one answered. He then grabbed Katara's grandmother by the collar. Holding her up by her hood.

"He's about this age, master of all elements." Still no answer, all the villagers were to scared to speak. He then threw the old woman back to Katara.

Zuko then moved his hands and a blast of fire came form his hands almost touching the villagers. The fire was scary and beautiful at the same time.

"I know you're hiding him!" he yelled

I then heard Sokka yell as he started running toward Zuko about to try and hit him with his club. With an easy duck, Zuko dogged the attack and sent Sokka flying the other direction. He hit the ground and then jumped out of the way to avoid a blast of fire Zuko sent his way. He then got up from his knees and threw his boomerang nearly missing Zuko's head.

"Show no fear!" one of the kids yelled throwing Sokka a spear. Sokka charged at Zuko but that didn't do much. Zuko blocked the attack and broke the spear in half sending Sokka down to the ground. Sokka was on the ground rubbing his head.

Then out of the sky I saw a blink of light, it was Sokka's boomerang coming back around. It hit Zuko in the back of the head not really doing harm but only making Zuko angrier. He then created two fire daggers no doubt thinking about finishing Sokka off.

Out on the horizon I knew what was coming. It was Aang of a penguin sled soming right for Zuko's legs. He hit them making Zuko filp over and land head first into the snow. He then stopped in front of Sokka, Katara, and myself.

"Hey Katara, Hey Sokka!" he said with a smile.

"Hi Aang." Sokka said sort of depressed he had just been beaten pretty badly by Zuko.

"Thanks for coming" Zuko said. He then moved his hands out and the soldiers then surrounded Aang in a semi-circle. Using his staff Aang blsted the ground sending snow flying in all directions covering the surrounding soldiers.

"Looking for me?" he asked

"You're the Airbender?" Zuko asked, "You're the Avatar?"

"Aang?" Katara said looking over at me. I nodded slightly.

"No way." Sokka said.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter, training, meditating. You're just a child." Zuko said.

"Well, you're just a teenager." Aang retorted.

Now really upset, Zuko started shooting fire at Aang. Trying to stop the fire, Aang started spinning his staff trying to stop the fire. He then moved in front of our crowd of people. He looked back almost scared for the sake of all the villagers. He then stopped spinning his staff and put it into the ground.

"If I with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" he asked. There was a slight pause then Zuko nodded his head. Two guards apprehended Aang and moved him toward the ship.

"No, Aang, don't do this" she cried with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Katara," he said looking over his shoulder "It'll be okay." Tears started running down her face and she looked back at me. I shock my head at her knowing that this needed to happen.

"Take care of Appa for me until I get back!" he said. They entered the ship and the door behind them started to close I could see Aang looking sad as the door closed. The ships door closed and the ship made it's way back the way it came.

Katara then turned around and looked at me with angry eyes which were filled with tears. "You promised you wouldn't let anything happen to him!" she yelled

"Look, Katara he is going to-" before I could finish telling her Aang would be okay. Her hand came across my face with a loud slap. I looked at her shocked by her actions while touching the stinging place on my face where she had slapped me.

"I never want to see your face again!" she cried running away form me. I tried to run after her but someone grabbed my arm before I could go after her. I turned around to see Sokka holding my arm. "You have some explaining to do for me." He said with determination in his eyes.

VVVVV

**Chapter 2 is done woohoo! I am really enjoying writing this fic but I would like to see some more reviews please. For those who are doing it thank you very much. Chapter 3 will be up in the near future. **


End file.
